The Necklace
by Moi Fah
Summary: Two forces that should never have met. Anna Kyoyama's necklace is in need of repair, and who better to fix it than the Rockbell's? Edward gets a proposal he very well can't refuse...Better than the summary. No pairings. Focused in the FMA world.


**Title: The Necklace**

**Author: Moi Fah**

**Genre: General**

**Crossover: Full Metal Alchemist/ Shaman King**

**Version: Manga and Manga(respectively)**

**Characters: Edward Elric, Winry Rockbell, Alphonse Elric, Anna Koyama**

**Time Setting: Pre-State Alchemist/ Pre-Ren & Tournament (Pre-Series basically)**

**Word Count: 1757**

**Feedback: If you feel so moved...**

**Rating: K+ (language)**

**

* * *

**

"Hey, they say you can fix things, shortie." Anna Kyoyama announced in a disturbed manner, not caring to even knock before she gained entrance into the Rockbell's home, located in the town of Resembool. Having heard the scuttlebutt about this family in her own town, she had since put the information in the back of her mind. But considering her problem now, they were at the forefront of her mind. She'd come strictly for business. And if grabbing the short, blond boy in front of her happened to speed up her request then, by the _shikigami_, so be it.

"Hey, don't call me 'short'!!" the boy roared, pushing his way of her grasp quite easily. Anna remained unphased by both actions, and simply crossed her arms.

"Oh, really? Then what am I supposed to call you?" she sneered as the boy began to brush himself off of fake dust or dirt. When he finished with his task, he looked up with open mouth to respond, but the tall girl had been faster, "Shrimp? Pipsqueak? Stop me if I'm getting close..." she trailed, the boy's face perfectly resembling a bomb about to blow from anger. Before he could though, yet another voice interrupted him,

"Ed? What's with all the yelling?" It was Winry Rockbell, his childhood friend. Coming down the stairs in her usual garb of a black, tube top and gray pants, she glanced over to her left and saw for herself the commotion taking place, "Oh? I wasn't aware that we had visitors...Ed! Were you fighting with her?" her temper quickly changed to anger, and it was directed right at the short, blond boy.

"She started it Winry! Whatever," the boy sighed, knowing he was fighting a losing battle, "you take care of her, then."

The two women watched as he stomped away childishly, heading to God knows where. Winry suspected to Alphonse, most likely. "So," she began, turning on her heel to face the newly appeared woman, "how can I help you? My name is Winry Rockbell."

"So I've heard." she replied, stone-faced. "I'm Anna. I've heard of you and your skills as a repairman, woman, I suppose. And I need nothing less than the best to work with."

"Well, I'm really more of a mechanic, but I'll see what I can do." Winry admitted, a sweatdrop forming behind her head. The girl was so serious it was almost unsettling. The least she could do was crack a smile, or perform so other kind of humanly gesture or action. Watching, both of them silent, Anna pulled from the small pouch on her waist a necklace of blue beads. Scrunching her lower lip at the sight, Winry couldn't help but say, "But they seem fine to me." They were after all still nestled on the plain, white string on which they'd be settled who knows how long ago.

"No, I'm afraid that the beads have become cracked in places. These cracks are quite bothersome when trying to contact a spirit."

"A...spirit? What do you mean?" It looked like the only thing cracked here was this girl's head.

"I am an _itako_, able to pull spirits from anywhere, whenever. Even from the far reaches of Heaven. Now, back on topic, can you fix them or should I take my business elsewhere?" Winry nodded in response, not wishing to pry any further. She was a simple girl after all, and didn't feel like getting involved in this weird girl's agenda. Motioning, the blond girls walked over towards what appeared to be a small worktable; Winry heading around to the other side.

"With a bit of glue and fire I should have it as good as new." Winry offered after inspecting the beads for a few moments, and Anna nodded. "I'd rather not have to wait until tomorrow if it's all the same to you." Anna explained, and this time it was Winry's turn to nod. Such a simple, bland conversation...it felt almost like a warm, family moment. Suddenly, though, the quiet was broken by a heaving Edward Elric.

Face red, palms clenched into tight fists, he growled in a near whisper, "That's a load of shit. You're a liar!" he shouted with a pointed finger in Anna's direction, her face still as void from emotion since the moment she arrived. "You dare to call me a liar, little boy?" Anna crossed her arms, and narrowed her gaze, "And just what makes you think I'm lying?" Winry noticed as the boy seemed to intensify in his anger, stepping slightly towards her with teeth bared in the manner of a hound. Winry, also, was the only one who seemed to noticed the tears welling up in the boy's eyes.

"It's just impossible! You can't bring spirits back!...from anywhere! It's impossible, you liar."

"Edward..." Winry tried to reprimand, but the boy rushed from the room in a whirlwind of emotion. The blond mechanic stared lost at the spot where he had been before sighing and slumping down in her seat. As if remembering herself, she sat back up, "I'm terribly sorry about that. I wish I could explain about his behavior, but I don't feel like it would be fair to him."

"Try me." Anna said, her mouth a straight line, "I've probably heard worse." Winry couldn't help but flinch at her words, grabbing a hold of a little anger herself.

"Well, Ed has a younger brother named Alphonse. When they were younger, their mother died, and with the use of alchemy, they tried to bring her back. They...uh...failed." the blond mechanic sniffed, remembering the grief that the three of them had once shared. "I won't question whether your powers are true or not, but please, don't mention anything else about it around them. Ed's arm and leg were replaced with automail for that reason." she added onto the end. Anna had gotten a good view of them as the boy had worn nothing other than a tanktop and a pair of shorts.

"Um, you can stay here while you wait or head back into town. I can send Al to fetch you if you telling us where you'll be." Winry offered after a few minutes of working on the beads. Anna was right...there were cracks everywhere! She was no jeweler, but these didn't appear to have come from age. The mechanic decided to not to question where, and simply kept working. Anna, on the other hand, moved over to a vacant couch nearby and sat down to wait.

"Don't worry, I have a few hours I can spare."

"Do you mind if I ask where you come from?" Winry started, trying to make small-talk to pass the time. The radio was in the workshop outside, and the t.v. was a worthless piece of crap anyway.

"Japan." Anna stated unhelpfully.

"I've never been there." Winry tacked on, grabbing her blowtorch from a shelf, "You may want to close your eyes." she warned, pulling the designated face mask down to shield her eyeballs. She had finally glued all of the cracks, and all that was left to do was make sure they'd never come undone again. She would also have to scrap the excess glue off later, too.

After everything that could be done was finished, Anna graciously accepted the beads with a stoic 'thank you'. The blond _itako_ had started on her way to the door, but stopped midway, and turned back to Anna. "Do you mind if I use your restroom?" Of course, she didn't have to go, but a powerful thought had stricken the girl, and she simply couldn't put it from her mind. Winry gave her the instructions, but didn't care to follow her with her eyes as she still a had mess that had to be cleaned. Instinctively, Anna followed the same path Ed had followed earlier.

He was outside in the back yard...just sitting there. Anna, of course, didn't know what his brother looked like, but the boy was obviously alone out here. "Edward, that's your name, right?" she began, stepping almost silently off the back patio and into the grass with her red sandals.

"Leave me the hell alone." he mumbled, keeping his back to her.

"I _can_ bring spirits back from Heaven, Ed. And just to let you know, I don't apologize to people. However, I guess I kinda feel bad for you. So just this once, I'm offering to use my powers without pay...just this once. Say the words, and I'll bring her back so you can talk to her, and your brother can to."

"It's impossible," the boy repeated like a broken record. "And anyway," he snapped out of it rather quickly, "I don't...I mean, well, I would like to see her again, but..."

"I promise my powers are nothing like that silly alchemy you seem to hold in such high praises. I summon spirits, not bodies. If I did, I'd never have a moment's piece." she explained, crossing her arms. "Or perhaps you worry that your mother is not in Heaven because of what you did?"

"No, that's not it!" Ed interrupted before she could reassur him again, "I just...if mom comes back, I want to be the one who brings her back."

"You don't have the kind of power to do that, even with alchemy. That is what is impossible."

"I know. You just don't understand what I mean. I don't want mom to come back if it means hurting other people or-"

"The summoning is painless, and it's the same for the body receiving the soul. I would allow myself to become a vessel for you mother's spirit." Edward seemed to think on this, having run out of retaliations for the time being. "No," he decided, "I don't want her back. I want her to stay in Heaven, so she won't have to see what happened to me and Al."

Anna shrugged, "It's your choice, then." And with that she turned to leave.

"Instead, I want to be able to get mine and Al's bodies back to the way they used to be!" he cried, jumping up from where he sat, and turned around to face her. Anna stopped, feeling his eyes on her, "I can't help you with that." she answered coldly, turning back around to leave.

"That's fine," Ed murmured to himself, watching as she finally disappeared back into the house and out of his view, "I want to do _this_ by myself, too."

* * *

_**Um, please don't be too harsh on me for this. I found this idea half-written inside an old notebook, and decided to whip it into shape. This is out of my comfort zone, so go easy on the reviews.**_


End file.
